


i spilled tea

by thasmins



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Lesbianism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thasmins/pseuds/thasmins
Summary: it's quite short but it's the best fic i've ever made





	i spilled tea

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Yasmin Khan vores The Doctor. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> :)))))))))))


End file.
